


Thank God for Coffee

by PolakAtTheDisco



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolakAtTheDisco/pseuds/PolakAtTheDisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine/Reader Insert fic written for Tumblr for the RTSecretSanta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God for Coffee

“Seriously? Again?” You mutter to yourself, staring up at the cabinets in front of you. Ever since adjusting to the late nights and lack of sleep while working at Rooster Teeth, you had begun to have a slight dependence on coffee and, of course, the boys love to put it on the highest shelf known to man in the kitchen. Typical. You had gotten a late start today and there was a massive party at Burnie’s tonight. All you wanted was coffee to help power through the day until you could get home, nap, and figure out what to wear that evening.

You sigh as you try your now patented ‘jump and reach’ toward the container, but to no avail. You were at least a foot too short to reach it, and it was starting to get annoying.

“Goddamnit.” You growl to yourself, eyes scanning the room for a chair or stool to stand on, but oddly, the room was completely devoid of them. You walk to a small broom closet in the corner, hoping that there was a stepstool or ladder left there, but nothing.

“Where the fuck did all the chairs go?!” You yell, slamming the closet door shut and groaning, staring back up at the unobtainable source of happiness.

“I think JJ’s using them all for the Recap,” said a voice from behind you. You whip around, hair flying in your face and turn to meet the man speaking in the doorway. You already knew who it was, but was surprised to see him A) not attached to JJ’s side and B) fully clothed. Normally Blaine would hide himself away with JJ until at least lunchtime when he finally woke up and was prepared to talk to other humans. It wasn’t even mid-day yet, and yet here he was, wandering the halls and tracking you down.

“Why the hell does he need 10 chairs?!” You question, leaning back on the counter and wondering what JJ could be doing with them. The more you thought about it however, the more you realize you probably didn’t want to know.

Blaine laughed lightly and shrugged. He was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed with one shoulder balancing on the frame, his body on a diagonal angle. He looked as good as ever in a button down shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly and a worn in pair of jeans. You would be lying to yourself if you weren’t drooling a little, at least mentally.

“I don’t question why JJ does anything. You having coffee issues?” He asked, nodding his head in the direction the container.

“It wouldn’t be an issue if everyone around here remembered there are people under 6ft tall who work here sometimes. “ You grumbled, turning your back to him and staring up at it again. While you contemplated whether it was worth trying to climb on top of the counter and reach it that way, you felt a body move in next to you. Slowly you turn your head to the left to find Blaine standing nearly on top of you, looking right back at you. You didn’t know what to say, and thankfully, never had to figure it out because Blaine spoke first.

“Alright, grab my arm.” He said, rolling his shirtsleeves up his forearms.

“Sorry, what?” You reply, staring up at him.

“Grab onto my arm. Or shoulder I guess really. Don’t want you to lose your balance. I saw you trying to decorate for the holiday podcast this morning remember? You’ve got the balance of a weeble.” He said with a smile, bending down a bit.

“Grab onto you wh—- Shit. BLAINE!”

In the two second span of trying to respond to him, he had bent down and wrapped his arms around your legs, just above the knee, and lifted you up as high as he could. You felt yourself lean a bit too far forward and grasped quickly at his shoulder to keep balance.

“I told you. Hold onto my shoulder genius.” Blaine said, smirking and looking up at you. “Now get your precious coffee.”

You were teetering in his arms, practically sitting on his shoulder. You leaned up just a bit and managed to get the container in your hands, setting it down on the counter before looking down at Blaine to be let down.

Blaine shifted you in his arms just a bit, only so that he could put you down facing him in front of the counter. He let go once your feet hit the floor and slowly stood back up, barely giving you any breathing room.

“Happy now coffee girl?” He asked, a smirk spreading across his face and one eyebrow raised.

You could feel yourself blushing as you tried to look up and meet his eyes.

“Much better, thank you. Though you didn’t have to pick me up. Sorry if you nearly threw your back out there.” You replied, grinning up at him.

Blaine laughed. “You weigh about as much as Gavin. I’ve had blazers heavier than you.” He said, smiling.

“Aw. Well thanks again.” You said, flashing him a quick smile and turning back toward the counter, reaching up for a mug. Just as you were about to start brewing a pot, you felt Blaine press against you from behind, his chest flush with your back as he pushed you just slightly against the counter.

“Anytime you need help with the coffee, just text me.” He breathed into your ear. “I am happy to oblige.” He pressed his lips against your cheek for a millisecond, before pulling back and whispering, “See you at the party tonight” in your ear and moving away.

You stood in shock for several seconds before your brain caught up to your mouth and you called our after him.

“Wait!”

Blaine stopped in the doorway, turning to look at you with a smirk on his face. “Yes?”

“It’s just…I mean I know it’s not coffee related but I am having a lot of trouble with the Christmas tree back at my place. I mean, no matter what I do, I can’t get the damn star on top. Think you could help me out with that? Say…tonight? Before Burnie’s?” You ask sweetly, biting your lip and looking up at him.

His smirk morphs into a large grin and he nods a few times before responding.

“Text me when you’re off work. Can’t leave have a Christmas tree without a star, can we?” He says before throwing you a wink and leaving the room.

Thank god for coffee.


End file.
